bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Wandenreich Members
These are the various members of the Sternritter. Shaz Domino is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. Appearance Shaz is a slender man with light, cropped hair. He has a number of markings similar to leopard spots on the right side of his face and wears full-framed glasses. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak with a leopard print top and a calf-length trench coat beneath this.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Shaz and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490 pages 1-3 Once there, Shaz and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494 pages 5-6 Shortly after Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's death, Shaz stands among the ruins of the SRDI, having already killed a number of scientists and thrown three knives into Akon's back, just as the latter manages to free Ichigo Kurosaki from the Garganta. Spotting Ichigo, whom he does not recognize, Shaz introduces himself as one of the Sternritter and starts to relate his special ability to him, but is interrupted and attacked. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Shaz's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Spirit Weapon Reishi Knives: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Shaz can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of several throwing knives which, while having large solid blades, possess much smaller handles similar in shape to the Wandenreich's five-pointed cross emblem. By gripping the blade, Shaz can throw these knives with enough force to pierce a Kidō barrier and a high-ranking seated Shinigami located within. Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Berenice Gabrielli is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Q" - "The Question". Appearance Berenice is a relatively slender female. Her hair is mostly short and light, but the right side of her bangs are longer and darker.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 16 Her fingernails are painted and each bear a dark diagonal line. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a trench coat, and a bolo tie encircling her neck.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-4 Personality According to 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Berenice is a very talkative person. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, she and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, she and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle. Shortly afterwards, Berenice is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, Kenpachi rips her throat out and later carries Berenice's corpse atop his shoulders, alongside those of the others, before unceremoniously dropping it in front of Yhwach. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Berenice's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. : Berenice claims she can force her opponents to question everything about themselves and their abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 4 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Jerome Guizbatt Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Jerome's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. : After greatly enlarging his already considerable size and adopting a more feral, ape-like form, Jerome can drastically amplify the force of his roars in order to produce a strong, sound-based shockwave which he can attack opponents with. This shockwave is strong enough to, at close range, mutilate or even kill lower-ranked Shinigami. Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Pernida Parnkgjas is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "C" - "The Compulsory", as well as one of Yhwach's .Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 620, page 8 Appearance Pernida wears a long white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and with a black, six-pronged cross on its side. The cloak obscures its face with shadow, leaving glowing eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 7-9 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Senjumaru Shutara kills Nianzol Weizol, Yhwach summons Pernida alongside three other Sternritter to fight the Royal Guard for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 7-8 When Senjumaru summons a massive guard to battle the Sternritter, Pernida uses The Compulsory to compress it.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 14-16 When Lille seemingly shoots Senjumaru through the head, he has Pernida compress the body into a ball to remove it from Yhwach's path.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 2-3 After Ōetsu Nimaiya confronts them, Pernida watches as Gerard and Lille attack him, only to be swiftly cut down. After Lille is cut down, Pernida attempts to use The Compulsory on Nimaiya, who immediately stabs it through the head with Sayafushi.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 2-13 Soon afterward, Pernida is resurrected through the power of Yhwach's Auswählen.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 17 It then uses its power to break open the Cage of Life.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, page 14 Later, while Yoruichi Shihōin is attacking Yhwach, Pernida appears on Yhwach's command and warps Yoruichi's arm with The Compulsory.Bleach manga; Chapter 619 pages 12-13 When Pernida falls off the crumbling palace, Gerard catches it and brings it with him to more stable ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 1-2 & 7-8 Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, it primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with its own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 It has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 * Hirenkyaku Expert: Pernida is fast enough to even surprise Shunpo master Yoruichi Shihōin, almost immediately after being called by Yhwach. : By merely gazing at a target and making unintelligible sounds, Pernida can cause it to abruptly collapse inward, severely damaging it in the process. Using this power, it instantly crushed the body of one of the Soul King's giant soldiers''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 599, pages 15-16 and condensed the corpse of Senjumaru Shutara's body double into a compact ball.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 3 When using this power, the shape of Pernida's head distorts temporarily, becoming larger.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 12-13 Quincy: Vollständig Pernida's Quincy: Vollständig grants it small, white, feathery Reishi wings.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, page 9 *'The Compulsory (Enhanced)': With its Quincy: Vollständig active, Pernida can use The Compulsory to much greater effect, allowing it to shatter durable objects like Kirio Hikifune's Cage of Life.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 14-15 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Battles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Manga Only Characters